star light
by epicanime13
Summary: talia has been taught to love life from her moher and father. however her life has been changing and now she has to fight to save lives including hers. she now has to travel the galaxy to end the fight and stop evil before it can take hold of the greatest power of the universe but something is fishy and it invloves talias mothers past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is one of stories that that contains fun fantasies and wonders. I ****hope you enjoy my story I worked hard on it. **** .**

Chapter 1: the start

Centuries ago their lived a world filled with beautiful life. My mother was like a star. She was beautiful, cared and loved her planet very much. Then one day she met my father. He was a Nobel warrior of the galaxy. He was like my mother, he cared do much about life. Later they fell in love with each other, and soon I was born. However when I was 5 my father went on a mission and didn't return until 3 years have passed. After that he said I would become a warrior like him. Mother didn't mind, she said that I had to defend what I believed was right, and that was life. Soon I started training with father outside every day. Sometimes the training would be easy and sometimes it would be hard. Every challenged I faced; I would find a way to overcome it. I would train from morning to sunset. Mother also taught me the mysteries of life. She said that her life was connected to the planet. When I was 13 my mother got ill. Also the planet was getting into worse condition. Father and I knew she was gonna pass away soon. We tried to live happy and cheerful with mother at her state. However as months passed mother got worse. It wasn't a full year when mother passed away. Her last words that she said to me were "As the day awakes so will you, you'll discover something magical". Later that day mother passed away. I will always remember that song mother used to sing to me when I was young. She would sing

Day by day, night by night

The suns warm smile

The moon bright light

The path you seek

Will soon come to be

The most magical time

For you and me

Mother would sing it every time we went to pick flowers, went to bed , or outside for a walk. Her voice was always beautiful. I always felt safe and somewhat magical when she sang that song. It felt like something great was gonna happen. I always wished it wouldn't end, I wanted it to last forever. My mother's smile was always cheerful. It was like my life was a dream and I never wanted it to end. However great things always come to an end. .

**Well I hope I didn't put it too sad and sorry if its short I try to make them longer next time. I put some more up in around 3 day or 4 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone well I bet many think the first chapter was depressing. Well things are just heating up. **

**Chapter 2: saying goodbye **

After mother died father said I will have to live with him at his planet. His planet was pretty cool and named after a great hero named Geo. When we got there I hear my name "Talia, Talia" and I noticed it was Clara. She has been my friend since I was a child. Father used to take me here for visits and training. That's when I met Clara. Although she is way passed my level, I think she is the person you want to be around with. "CLARA WAIT UP!" I hear Sam yelling and running behind Clara. I also met Sam when I was little. I was glad to see them. I told them the reason why I came here to live in planet Geo. They told me it was going to be okay. That when I realized I was crying. Tranquis and father were neither friends nor enemies. However they have fought in team battle. In my opinion they make a good team. As Tranquis passed he said hi to me but not to father. He was about to pat my head but dad stopped him. Father said not to get mixed up with that family. They also have a son that is older than me. He is 17 and I am 15. However father never wants me to meet him. But one day I hear Tranquis and father talking. Tranquis wanted me to marry his son. Father didn't like the idea and refused it. However Tranquis also doesn't like the idea of me being daughter of him. Then he said that I was the child of Mary. Mary was the name of my mother. Then a thought hit me. Was Tranquis and father both in love with mother. I guess Tranquis lost because mother and father got married. I guess that's why father and Tranquis don't like each other. That's when I decided to back to training. However I was still lost in that marriage idea. I barely know his son and I don't even know his name. I only knew his age because Clara found out for me. As time passed father was sent on missions. Then one day father was sent on a special mission and only the best warriors could go. Soon 2 months passed and I was getting worried and then I received some news. They made all the kids of the warriors that fought in that mission to come to an assembly. I was excited to get news about my father. When I was on my way I met up with Sam and Clara. They said that their fathers were also sent on the mission. When we got there we all sat together. As the assembly started they said that the mission was a fail. They said many warriors were killed and some were captured. However I had a feeling that father was still alive. Then they put a list of names. These were the men and women killed in the mission. I could tell Sam's father was killed because he was crying at the sight of the names. Just then a video chat came in. I found out that it was Sente. I was amazed to find out the legendary monster was revived again. I was in such a shock I didn't hear everything he said. Then he showed every warrior that was captured. That's when I see my father. He is trying to say something. However, I know what he is saying. He was saying he loved me. Just then the cage was slowly dipped in molten lava. Then I had a feeling in my heart and knew it was time to say goodbye.

**Well I know it's not the best ending. I am also trying to make them a little longer. Ill update the next chapter as soon as possible. So happy New Year's everyone. 2013 at 12 midnite yay! **


End file.
